Existing techniques for coordinating a response of an insurance provider to a storm primarily involve representatives of the insurance provider accessing online weather maps to track the storm, and assessing damage after the storm. Frequently, to assess damage, initial claims data is reviewed in conjunction with reports from representatives who are at the site of the storm damage. Based on such information, representatives and other resources are deployed. Unfortunately, the site of storm damage may be physically inaccessible for some time after the storm, and initial claims data may be inaccurately reported by insured parties.